memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf in the Fold (episode)
Scotty is suspected of killing several women while on shore leave on Argelius II. However, a more sinister force may provide a connection between this murder and many previous around the galaxy, including a rampage on ancient Earth. Summary Teaser Montgomery Scott is on medical shore leave on Argelius II, accompanied by Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, following a serious head injury caused by a female crew member's error. McCoy believes that the sexually permissive Argelian culture will cure Scotty's "total resentment towards women." On the planet, they are gathered together in a cafe, watching the seductive dance of an Argelian woman, resembling belly dance or Middle Eastern dances of Earth. McCoy states that this is a completely hedonistic society. Mr. Scott especially is intrigued by the dancer. After she is done with her performance, she sits down with them. Scott suggests they go for a walk in the fog and she joyfully agrees. Kirk and McCoy are glad they were able to help Scotty recuperate in this manner. Having set Scotty up properly, Kirk suggests they go to another place across town where the women are apparently equally permissive. McCoy enthusiastically agrees. When they enter the densely fogged alley, they hear a woman's scream and soon find out that it is the female dancer who left with Scotty. She has been stabbed a dozen times and is dead. Nearby, they find Scott leaning against the wall, moaning in agony, with a knife in his hand. Act one :"Captain's log, stardate 3614.9. Planet Argelius II. While on therapeutic shore leave, Mr. Scott has fallen under suspicion of having brutally murdered an Argelian woman. The chief city administrator, a Mr. Hengist, has taken charge of the investigation, but has learned little of value." Hengist, who is not a native Argelian, confesses himself "speechless" about the incident, because Argelius is the last place in the galaxy one would associate with violent crime. Hengist begins interrogating Scott, who doesn't seem to recall at all what has happened to him or the woman. All he remembers is that they were walking in the fog, that he was up ahead, trying to lead the way and then suddenly heard her scream. Kirk presses the issue, insisting that Scott remember what happened, but Bones holds him back, asking him to be a little more considerate, especially because of the trauma Scotty suffered. Kirk, however, states that he is facing a dilemma as a diplomat. This crime happened under Argelian jurisdiction and if the Argelians want to arrest Scott, try him and even convict and sentence him, Kirk has to go along with it. Mr. Hengist points out that Scotty's fingerprints are all over the murder weapon. Kirk replies that there were other people in the cafe and that several of them left just before Scott and the girl did. Hengist says that they are actually looking for those people and trying to question them. Kirk asks what the law in this case is, and the Prefect Jaris, who just entered the room with his wife Sybo, states that the law of Argelius is love. Jaris says that they are capable of learning the truth in such matters through the Argelian empathic contact, a sort of seance. He invites Kirk and his men to his home where, with the aid of his wife who can initiate such an empathic bond, they can learn the truth. Despite the objections of Mr. Hengist, they decide to proceed as proposed by the Prefect. In the meantime, the ''Enterprise'' beams down Lieutenant Karen Tracy who is asked to perform a 24-hour memory check of Mr. Scott. McCoy and Kirk discuss the situation. McCoy says that under normal circumstances Scott wouldn't have done such a thing and suspects that maybe it was some form of hysterical amnesia; repressed memory of an event too terrible to recall. The Prefect's wife, after having prepared herself for the ceremony, returns. She asks for the murder weapon, as she can get psychic impressions from inanimate objects. At this point, they discover the knife is missing, and they hear a loud scream. This time it is Lt. Tracey who is lying there dead, stabbed over and over again, while Scotty lies unconscious, holding the bloody knife in his hands. Act two When Scotty regains consciousness, he is disoriented and doesn't remember what happened. Kirk explains that Lt. Tracy is dead. Scott says that all he remembers is her taking the readings and then nothing else after that. He cries that he really cannot remember anything. Mr. Hengist returns with two men who were at the cafe at the night of the first murder. Tark, a musician who played for Kara's dance at the cafe, was her father; they'd put on shows together since Kara was a child. The second, Morla, was her fiancé. The father accuses Morla of behaving disgracefully and says he was jealous. Morla admits it. When he saw her going to the spacemen's table he couldn't stand to watch it, so he left and went home. Kirk points out that jealousy has often been a motive for murder. The Prefect agrees, stating that this is why the emotion is so strongly disapproved of on Argelius. Morla protests that he did not kill anyone. Kirk is agitated and impatient, pressing the issue more and more, trying to prove Scott's innocence, but Mr. Hengist reminds him that in both cases, it was Scott who was found over the bodies. When Sybo signals that she is ready, they begin the ceremony. Kirk wants the room sealed so no one can leave or enter. Scotty is not happy about this, asking if his neck is gonna have to depend on "some spooky mumbo jumbo". Kirk receives a message from Spock who informs him that while interesting, the technique of the Argelian empathic contact is not sound enough to risk a man's life. He suggests beaming Scotty back to the ship and use computers to find out the truth. Kirk says that these people have their own customs and laws and that while they are there, they are subject to them. He emphasizes that importance of resolving this matter according to Argelian law. They gather around the ceremonial altar of truth with a flame burning at its center. Sybo closes her eyes, saying that there is something terrible there, filled with anger and hatred. She moans that there is monstrous, terrible evil there, hater of all that lives, hater of women, a hunger that is strong and never dies. While she keeps chanting and repeating these words, the lights suddenly go off and another terrible scream is heard. When the lights come back again, Mr. Scott is standing behind Sybo, who falls over, revealing a knife stabbed in her back. Scotty's hands are bloody and he looks petrified. He cannot answer questions; his mind is comletely blank. McCoy doesn't care what the circumstances indicate, he knows that Scott is not the killer. Kirk reminds him that Scott recently had a head injury (caused by a woman) just before their arrival to Argelius, and wonders if that could be a factor. Scott insists he did not kill the women; Hengist points out that by his own admission, Scott doesn't remember what he did. Kirk says that on the Enterprise they have a reliable method for recording Scotty's conscious and subconscious mind. Jaris agrees to go to the ship, stating that whoever is guilty will face the ancient penalty for murder, which was death by slow torture. Act three :"Captain's log, stardate 3615.4. With Mr. Scott in a technical state of arrest, we have beamed aboard the ''Enterprise to continue the investigation." On the ''Enterprise, Kirk explains the procedure and they begin. Mr. Scott is asked a series of test and identifying questions. The computer confirms the accuracy of Scotty's testimony about not remembering what happened. Scott points out that he didn't black out when Sybo was killed: they were holding hands and when the lights went off, the circle was broken and he heard the lady scream. He went towards her but remembers that something was in his way - something cold. The computer again confirms the veracity of Scotty's testimony. Hengist keeps pointing out to the fact that Scott was standing behind Sybo, with bloody hands. Kirk proceeds to ask Scott about having killed Kara and Tracy, and in both cases Scott says that he doesn't remember. Again, the computer confirms the veracity in Scotty's testimony. Hengist is still not convinced, so Kirk suggests that after they are done taking the testimony here, they will run a psychotricorder analysis of Scotty's memory to have a complete record. Hengist is still not satisfied with this answer, but Jaris decides to give this a fair chance. After the computer also verifies Morlo's innocence and the accuracy of his statements, Kirk wonders if they are going about this the wrong way. Sybo, after all, did sense something evil down there. They go through her words again, trying to remember what exactly she said. They run the names and words Sybo mentioned through the computer which identifies them as "Jack the Ripper" - mass murderer of women on Earth. Everyone is taken aback because Jack the Ripper lived hundreds of years ago and couldn't possibly have survived all these centuries. They conclude that if it is impossible for it to be Human, it has to be something else. Bones points out that this entity, whatever it is, not only feeds on death, but also fear. Spock notes that deriving sustenance from emotion is not unknown in the Galaxy - and fear is one of the strongest and most potent of the emotions. Hengist loses patience, stating that all this has gone far enough, unwilling to let the prime suspect get away so they can chase ghosts. Spock asks the computer if an entity with such discussed limits could exist within this Galaxy. The computer says that such an entity could in fact exist in both corporeal and incorporeal form. Spock points out that "Jack the Ripper" was never identified on Earth. He suggests the possibility of a hypnotic screen which blinds all but the victim to the presence of the killer. After much debate, investigation and speculation, they conclude the true murderer to be a malicious incorporeal entity that feeds on fear. It once took the form of "Jack the Ripper" on 19th century Earth and then traveled from planet to planet, assuming humanoid bodies to murder women and to feed on their fear. None of those murders were ever solved. The last two planets Sybo mentioned before she died are identified as Deneb II and Rigel IV - the murder on Rigel IV having occurred just a year ago. Finally, the reason for Mr. Hengist's opposition to this line of inquiry is revealed – he is the current host of the murdering entity. According to Spock, an entity which feeds on fear and terror would find a perfect hunting ground on Argelius - a planet without violence, where the inhabitants are as peaceful as sheep and the entity a hungry wolf in that fold. The entity is forced out of Mr. Hengist's body, but it moves into the Enterprise s computer systems and threatens to slowly murder the crew and disable vital systems. Act four Knowing that it feeds on fear and terror, Kirk asks the crew to remain calm. Dr. McCoy gives everyone (except Kirk and Spock, who "will take their chances") a tranquilizer to deprive the entity of the fear on which it feeds. Spock forces the entity out of the computer by ordering it to compute, at top priority, pi to the last digit - a task it can never complete. They succeed in getting the being out of the computer, but it manages to repossess Hengist's body again. Kirk orders Hengist, and with him the entity, beamed into space "at maximum dispersion", spreading it into billions of harmless atoms floating forever in space. Relieved they have vanquished the creature, Kirk then amusingly looks at the rest of his crew, who are still happy from the tranquilizer; and comments to Spock how they have the 'happiest crew' in space... Memorable quotes "Now, no one has to tell an old Aberdeen pub crawler how to applaud, Captain!" : - Scott, after Kirk tells him that the Argelians use the table lights to applaud "Captain, you mean my neck's gonna have to depend on some spooky mumbo-jumbo?" : - Scott, before Sybo's ceremony "In the strict scientific sense, Doctor, we all feed on death. Even vegetarians." : - Spock, as McCoy mentions that Redjac feeds on death "The entity would be as a hungry wolf in that fold." : - Spock, comparing the peaceful Argelians to a flock of sheep and Hengist to a wolf "I've got some stuff that would tranquilize an active volcano." : - McCoy, describing to Kirk what sedatives he has "This is the first time I've heard a malfunction threaten us." : - Sulu, as Redjac takes over the Enterprise computer systems "Whoever he is, he sure talks gloomy!" : - Sulu, after receiving the sedative "Above all: Don't be afraid." "With an armful of this stuff...I wouldn't be afraid of a supernova!" : - Kirk and a sedated Sulu "Computer, this is a Class A compulsory directive. Compute to the last digit, the value of ''pi." : - '''Spock', as he outsmarts Redjac "Well Mister Spock, for the next five or six hours, we're going to have the happiest crew in space. Of course, we won't get much work done." : - Kirk, commenting on the impact of the sedative "You seem very...''happy about the whole thing..." "''Why not? For a while there, I didn't know whether I was innocent or guilty!" : - Kirk and Scott - still high off the tranquilizer - after Redjac is defeated Background Information Story and production instructing the actors]] * Robert Bloch, the writer of this teleplay, originally envisioned the Enterprise crew sipping drinks which had several differently colored layers, much like a pousse-café. The imbiber's mood would change as he drank each layer. This was dropped as being too complicated and costly to realize just for a throwaway moment of humor. According to David Gerrold in his book about the making of , network censors were concerned that it would appear that the crew was engaged in drug use. Producer Gene Coon told the censors that they were "full of horseshit" but the drinks were excised anyway. * The seance scene which ends in darkness and a murder is very similar to a scene in writer Robert Bloch's classic short story Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. Before serving as a basis for this Trek episode, Bloch's short story was adapted into an episode of Thriller in 1961, also called Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 182) A 2010 episode of Sanctuary called Haunted used the same plot as the Trek episode, only the murderous energy being which had formerly inhabited the body of Jack the Ripper later took possession of a building rather than a ship. * According to Tania Lemani, the makeup for Kara was initially much more elaborate. Lemani recalled, "They sent me to the makeup department because they wanted to do something extravagant with my look. The first day, they put feathers of different colors all over my face – on my eyelashes, my eyelids, my nose. Then they took me to the director, Joe Pevney, and he said, 'No. No. Less!' The makeup people kept trying to match his vision for four days, with less and less feathers and fewere colors each time, but Joe kept saying, 'No.' ''Finally, on the fifth day, I came in with no makeup and he said, 'That's it. That's what I want to see – her face." Lemani did her own choreography for the scene, but due to censorship concerns, had to cover her navel with a jeweled flower. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 183) * Some of the extras in the Argelius bar scene are wearing turtleneck uniforms from "The Cage" and . One extra in the bar, who is later seen on the foggy street, is wearing Finnegan's silver uniform. Soundtrack * The Rigel VII fortress music by Alexander Courage was used in the seance sequence. However, the original was not utilized. A new recording was made for use in the second and third seasons. The rerecording was used again in and . * Vina's dance music from is reused as Kara's dance music. * Nancy Crater's scream from is reused as Kara's scream when she is killed. Performers * This is one of two episodes that prominently feature Mr. Scott. The other episode is Season 3's "The Lights of Zetar." * Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) and Walter Koenig (Pavel Chekov) do not appear in this episode. Trivia * In the late 1980s, the pop band Information Society sampled Scotty's line, "''Let's go see," in their song "Walking Away." Apocrypha * James Blish's adaptation of this episode in Star Trek 8 features a paragraph-length description of the grotesque images that are seen only fleetingly as swirling blobs of color on the viewscreen monitor in the briefing room after the entity takes over the Enterprise computer. Blish wrote, "The viewer was a riot of changing colors. Figures began to emerge from them. Serpents writhed through pentagons. Naked women, hair streaming behind them, rode astride the shaggy backs of goats. Horned beasts pranced with toads. Rivers boiled, steaming. Above them, embraced bodies drifted down fiery winds. Human shoulders, pinioned under rocks, lifted pleading arms. Then the red glow, shedding its bloody mist over the screen, gave way to the deathly whiteness of a cold, unending snow. Up from the glacial landscape rose a towering three-headed shape, its mouth agape with gusts of silent laughter. A cross, upturned, appeared beside it. The shape crawled up it, suspending itself upon it in an unspeakable travesty of the crucifixion. Its vast, leathery wings unfolded..." :When Yeoman Tankris fearfully asks, "What could it be?" Kirk replies, "A vision of hell." * Sequels, of sorts, to this story were presented in #22/23 of DC Comics' "Wolf on the Prowl" and "Wolf at the Door" (Jan & Feb 1986) and the WildStorm TNG comic book, "Embrace the Wolf". Production timeline * Story outline by Robert Bloch, * Story outline, * First draft teleplay, * Revised final draft script, * Filmed in late June, early * Original airdate, * First UK airdate Remastered information File:TOS generic planet 4.jpg|The original Argelius II File:Argelius II.jpg|Argelius II remastered The remastered version of "Wolf in the Fold" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . Few adjustments were made to the episode except for all-new shots of the Enterprise in orbit of Argelius II, itself now bearing visible city lights of the surface. The visual of Redjac on the triscreen was left intact. http://trekmovie.com/2007/03/11/wolf-in-the-fold-screenshots/. Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 19, catalog number VHR 2352, release date unknown * US VHS release: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.3, * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 18, * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And: * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest star * John Fiedler as Hengist Also starring * Charles Macauley as Jaris * Pilar Seurat as Sybo Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Charles Dierkop as Morla :And * Joseph Bernard as Tark With * Tania Lemani as Kara * John Winston as the transporter chief * Virginia Aldridge as Karen Tracy * Judy McConnell as Yeoman Tankris * Judi Sherven as a nurse Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Marlys Burdette as Barista * Suzanne Lodge as Barista * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Stunt double * Paul Baxley as John Fiedler's stunt double References Alpha Carinae V; Alpha Eridani II; Alpha Majoris I; Argelian; Argelius II; Argus River; Beings that feed on emotion; Beratis; boridium; Canopus system; Cantaba Street; Class-A compulsory directive; Deneb II; Drella; Edinburgh; Great Awakening; Jack the Ripper; Kelsa; linguistics bank; Mars; Martian colonies; Mellitus; murinite; Pi; Prefect; prostitution; Proxima Centauri; psychotricorder; Redjac; Rigel IV; serial number; sheep; shore leave; solar year; tricorder; wolf External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Der Wolf im Schafspelz es:Wolf in the Fold fr:Wolf in the Fold it:Fantasmi del passato (episodio) ja:TOS:惑星アルギリスの殺人鬼 nl:Wolf in the Fold pl:Wolf in the Fold Category:TOS episodes